


Happy Birthday, Zoro!

by newlolly



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Happy birthday Zoro, Lots of alcohol, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, Zoro's birthday, i promise to update, it's zoro's birthday, of course theirs alcohol, potential sword play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newlolly/pseuds/newlolly
Summary: Everyone just loved drunk Zoro. It was such a rarity to pull Zoro into a zone where he was so comfortable without thought. Every time Zoro sat down though, he called for Sanji. The first few times, he clicked his tongue and made a noise that sounded similar to “cook,” and soon the call turned into a whine. If Sanji obliged, and sat down, Zoro would get touchy.Happy Birthday, Zoro.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Happy Birthday, Zoro!

**Author's Note:**

> HBD - November 11th, 2019.

Sanji couldn’t believe his luck. If _today_ had been any normal day, maybe – and just maybe – the events that transpired could be considered a slight annoyance, and he could just go down to the men’s quarters and sleep, without giving the day too much thought. But _today_… it wasn’t just any day, because it was a _special day_, and it happened to be Zoro’s birthday.

Instead, here he was, standing in the kitchen, flabbergasted.

Even though they weren’t dating, even though their whole sexual encounter was a secret, even though Sanji despised the marimo with every ounce of his being, that didn’t change that _today_ was no ordinary day. Sanji stressed the need for it to perfect.

With reluctance, he told Nami about Zoro’s approaching birthday, and she grinned. Nami promised to land them on an island the day before, giving enough time to survey the island, and pick a bar for them all to party in. She also promised Sanji, with a large wink, that she’d make sure Zoro had a good ol’ time, and that he “didn’t hold back from being himself.”

Sanji stalled at that remark but tried not to think about it at all.

_Everything_ needed to be perfect. He tried to breathe, inhaling his cigarettes, reeling over the events that had already happened today, and what he was supposed to tell everyone now.

  1. Zoro was drunk.

Nami told the truth and managed to land the crew to a peaceful island the morning of Zoro’s birthday. She apologized for the 12-hour delay, but it was mainly the Captain’s fault.

(Earlier, Usopp had invented a new slingshot that Franky converted to a fishing rod. Luffy, and the other two, had found themselves standing on the rails of the boat, flinging the fishing rod back and forth. The straw hat got caught on a hook and flung itself into the ocean. Without a second thought, Luffy too was in the ocean… but sinking).

Sanji attempted to make up for loss time, and spent the morning scouting out the perfect restaurant, and the perfect bar. The town happened to use a brewery as their main source of income, and he could only find cheesy pubs. Decision made, he would scratch the restaurant and cook on his own. He picked flowers, and then left them – because fuck, what would happen if the rest of the crew found out about the two of them?

He was supposed to hate Zoro, right?

By the time he returned, with a bottle of sake in hand, and supplies for the perfect unsweet cake, Zoro was drunk.

He fueled in anger, but also, he had never seen Zoro drunk before, and he couldn’t help but feel a smidge of giddiness. This was something he could make fun of later.

  1. Luffy ransacked the kitchen.

In order to get Zoro drunk, the crew needed a large supply of alcohol. Sanji, who locked up all his supplies, had most of the kitchen locked down with keys. He kept some alcohol out for Zoro, which Zoro had been drinking since midnight, and it was mainly cheap liquor with a lower alcohol percent content. He kept his delectable wines, his sake, his vodka, and his beautiful homemade brews locked up in a cabinet, which Franky had a key too.

Not only had Luffy punched through most the locks, but he had retrieved the key from Franky, and taken all the alcohol. All that remained was a few cans of wine. Even the leftover fish, meat, and soups had been cleared out.

Sanji gruffed in annoyance.

  1. Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp were drunk.

Out of character for Zoro, the men had gotten him incredibly drunk. Using all of Sanji’s alcohol, and what little money Nami had given them, they fed Zoro a constant stream of alcohol until he was buzzed and made him take shot after shot of cheap liquor afterwards.

Luffy and Usopp had the other cans of wine, for they were littered around the men. Usopp was nearly passed out, but still hollering and cheering, and Luffy was having a blast, and Zoro was muttering a lot of nonsense.

Sanji yelled at all of them, and with one swift kick, managed to hurt them all. They groaned, falling back, except for Zoro.

“You think you can fight meee?” He said, poking his finger into Sanji’s chest. They were way to close for public comfort, and Sanji was feeling… awkward?

He poked his finger into Sanji’s chest again, and then sloppily threw a sword into his mouth.

“Not here,” Sanji said, looking at the two passed out men on the ground. “Sober up, we have night plans.”

  1. Zoro did not sober up.

It was almost 7 PM, and Nami had returned with more beer from the local brewery. Directing Chopper, Franky, and Robin, they had returned with large kegs filled with flavored beer. She seemed most excited about trying the orange-rind brew, and even more excited about the large bottles of Sake she had retrieved too.

“This is going to be so much fun!”

Brook had managed to join the drunk idiots, and Luffy and Usopp were making the worst skull jokes. Zoro was slumped next to them but chuckled whenever they laughed. Sanji doubted he was comprehending anything.

“Can you have the cake ready in an hour?” Nami asked, fluttering besides Sanji.

“It’s mostly done, I think it just needs to set.”

“Perfect,” she rolled the words over her mouth. “Please, have a drink Sanji, you seem stressed.”

“Zoro’s drunk,” Sanji said, quite indifferent.

“It’s going to be an interesting night, cook-san,” Robin pleaded, handing him a drink with a smile on her face.

  1. Zoro was getting touchy.

Sanji couldn’t be mad, because Zoro loved alcohol, and it was his _fucking_ birthday. But that didn’t mean he needed to be shitfaced.

The night was going about just fine, and everyone was enjoying themselves. Zoro had cut a few parts of the ship with his swords. (Most of the sword-action had been encouraged by Luffy, who was intoxicated, and loved a good show.) He had even gotten into some weird joust with Brooke, who loved messing with drunk Zoro.

Everyone just _loved_ drunk Zoro. It was such a rarity to pull Zoro into a zone where he was so comfortable without thought.

Every time he sat down though, he called for Sanji. The first few times, Zoro clicked his tongue and made a noise that sounded similar to “cook,” and soon the call turned into a whine. If Sanji obliged, and sat down, Zoro would get touchy.

He would pull Sanji on his lap, nuzzle his head against Sanji’s arm, and make inappropriate noises and gestures.

Sanji was getting embarrassed.

  1. The crew kept calling them out.

The touchier Zoro got, the worse the comments got. It wasn’t until Zoro planted a wet, sloppy, drunk kiss upon his cheek that Sanji fucking lost it.

“Yooo, get a room, bro,” a drunken Franky called. He was playing some party game Nami insisted on setting up.

“It seems Zoro in this state is very affectionate,” Robin cooed back at them.

Zoro’s hands were draped all over Sanji, and his breath was getting closer and closer to Sanji’s ear. He moaned, the warm breath making him shutter.

“Birth- birthday?”

“Yeah, it’s your birthday,” Sanji whispered back.

“Birthday sex? Like… like… sex?” Zoro’s voice may have been in Sanji’s ear, but it was not quiet, and the few crew members who had heard were turning bright red.

Including Usopp.

  1. Sanji only had one last cigarette.

He stood in the kitchen, the air breezing in from the open window. He was buzzed, but not drunk enough to be okay with the _loud_ acknowledgements Zoro had made about them. He inhaled the cigarette, letting the nicotine fill his lungs, and breathed out.

Fuck.

_Today_ was supposed to be perfect. And instead, he was slightly buzzed, with a miniscule headache, hiding in the galley, from the man he was in love with, who was drunk, and touching all over him… in public.

He inhaled again, and tried to calm his breathing, when a sober Robin walked through the door.

“Cook-san,” she began. She held her hand up at his one attempt to cut her off. “Zoro-san is inquiring about your presence.”

Fuck.

“You know,” she began, her wisdom always spewing out at every second. “He’s drunk and not going to remember any of this in the morning, it would be wise not to take advantage of him.”

Sanji turned bright red and began to stutter words of protest.

“Either way, you still owe him a birthday gift.” She winked and disappeared as quickly as she came.

He stood, cigarette burning out, mid-kitchen, his mouth agape.


End file.
